Middleman Headquarters
The Middleman HQ, under the alias of the Jolly Fats Wehawkin Employment Agency is the Middleman's hideout and headquarters. The alias was used to lure Wendy Watson to the Middleman so he could recruit her as his sidekick. Structure The building has over ten levels and one hundred rooms, including: *Ops *The Interrogation Room *The Middleman Dojo *The Changing Room *The Decontamination Room *The Middleman Cryogenics Vault *The Archives The building also has numerous archives, storing such diverse items as the Middle-Lore, weapons, trophies of defeated supervillains, and occasionally defeated supervillains themselves (as in the case of Vladdy and Lizzie). The very deepest archive level of HQ, the Middleman Vault, stores extremely powerful and dangerous relics. It is in this most secure of chambers that Chac-Mol was kept for centuries until it was used by the Middleman in "The Doomsday Armageddon Apocalypse" Headquarters also has a garage, which is usually dark and mist-shrouded, and contains the Middlemobile and the Middlemobile 2. A Middleboat and Middlejet were also stored at the headquarters. Ventilation is handled through a series of tubes no thicker than a capellini, to prevent enemies from sneaking about the building. The vents can be expanded, however, in at least one of the Emergency Incursion Protocols (see below). HQ and O2STK Neither the Middleman nor Ida are responsible for paying any bills related to the upkeep of Headquarters, so presumably such mundane concerns are handled by the mysterious O2STK. It is this shadowy organization which supplies HQ with all its needs, including replacements Idas and Interrodroids should they be needed. Middleman HQ has a direct channel to O2STK, so as to better enable the organization to quickly provide the Middleman with his needs. One is linked to the other by a pneumatic tube; however, it appears this tube can change locations, to keep Middlemen from discovering anything about O2STK. Assaults on HQ Enemy Invasions "How many times are people gonna break into headquarters and threaten to blow up the place?!" "A, about three times a year..." *Wendy and the Middleman Despite its ultra-secret status, Headquarters tends to draw attack. It is invaded by enemies of the Middle Organization no fewer than five times in the series: *In "The Boyband Superfan Interrogation", Cindy Marshall breaks into Headquarters and attacks Ida before being captured by the Middleman. *In "The Ectoplasmic Panhellenic Investigation", Eleanor Draper, while possessing the body of the Middleman, invades Ops, locks it down, and tries to blow it up before being neutralized by Wendy and Ida. *In "The Vampiric Puppet Lamentation", Vladdy breaks into Headquarters to free Lizzie; since he is a vampire, he can not be seen on video, and thus avoided HQ's security. *In "The Clotharian Contamination Protocol", Maximum Aldwin sends a payload of nanobots to Earth in the remains of Voyager 2. Unknowing, the Middleman and Wendy bring the contaminated probe back to HQ, prompting a lockdown when the nanobots disperse. *In "The Doomsday Armageddon Apocalypse", Manservant Neville's stormtroopers break into HQ, chasing down the Middleman and capturing Wendy. Lockdown Middleman HQ (and apparently individual sections of it as well) can be completely sealed off from the outside world. When the entire building is in lockdown, an impregnable metal screen covers the entire outside of the building. The only individual room seen to be locked down is Ops; when Eleanor Draper engaged Ops's lockdown, thick metal doors sealed it off from the rest of HQ. Emergency Incursion Protocols In the event of hostile action inside Middleman HQ, the Middleman or Ida may engage one of over three hundred emergency incursion protocols. Given their great number, the protocols seemed to be designed to combat individual types of threats. The only named protocol is the Nakatomi Protocol, which expands the Middle-vents to man-size, locks down all weapons, and shuts off internal surveillance. The idea is that the Middleman may move secretly while any enemies can not track him or access any of his weapons to harm him. The downside is that, unless the Protocol is deactivated entirely, the Middleman can not access his weapons either. The code to activate the Nakatomi Protocol sounds like Beethoven's Ode to Joy (another Die Hard reference). When Eleanor Draper locked down Ops, Ida crawled through expanded Middle-vents to attack her. It is unknown if Ida was also using the Nakatomi Protocol, or another of the hundreds of protocols. Category:Locations Category:O2STK